red shadow
by wolfgirlalways
Summary: A story about the life of a Gerudo guard starting around the time that Link barges in to rescue a bunch of carpenters. it will continue through the years link was away and when her King betrays the laws her people have always held dear.


Carefully I picked up my curved blades. looking over my uniform i smiled. yesterday I had just finished the training and been given my first assignment. i loved the red of the elite much better than the purple of the regular guards. I tucked my blades into the sash and hurried through the maze of rooms until I reached the room I was to be stationed in. I motioned the other guard to leave and took up my post. It was uneventful. The prisoner sat in his cell and whimpered. It was pathetic really. A couple of carpenters had wondered in and wanted to join. I was watching over one of them until our leaders decided what to do. I heard a few commotions but that was normal after all I lived in a den of thieves.

About halfway through my shift a purple clad guard rushed through. I didn't leave my post overlooking the captive no matter how much I wanted to. Curiosity willed me forward but I stayed, maybe someone was found abandoning their post. Another rushed through panic on her face with bloody arrows in her hand. Still I stayed. I pulled my one knee up to my chest letting the other hang down. Bored I went over the moves I had been taught. More commotion and one stopped in front of the iron cage.

"Tell me do you know who is attempting a rescue?" I did know this guard. I had trained to be a lower guard for a few years before I had moved to elite. She held up another arrow this one had dried blood on it.

"Cara what is happening?" I questioned not leaving my post.

"Intruder. He has set free half the males." She looked around but couldn't spot me in my hiding places. I purposely showed her a glimpse of my flaming red pants. She knew where to look. And addressed me in my general direction. "You're a target." She whispered as she rushed out her material clad feet making no noise on the cold stone. I gripped my curved blades tighter.

I knew that there were two guards close they would alert me. My face was covered in a red veil that fluttered with each slightly panicked breath I drew. And I wished for the millionth time I could rip it off.

I was looking down and wiping my somewhat sweaty palms on my pants when he walked in. he was dressed in the typical kikoria village garb. That is… green. From head to toe. A bulb of light pulsed at his head. I wanted badly to swat it and kill it as we did the bugs around the desert in the short week we got of rain. My fingers twitched. Kill it. Grrrrr. I could hear a few murmured instructions as my charge screamed to draw Mr. Hero's attention. I heard his pleas for help. I laughed as I dropped all my training kicking in and making me cocky. After all he was a man what good could he be?

The fairy darted into Mr. Hero's hat. Hmph, wimp, some companion she must be. I was amazed however as he met my attack. That there was any room there with his expanded ego and big head. He clearly expected me to be a pushover judging from the fact that his eyes widened in surprise as I easily dodged and turned his momentum back on him.

He recovered and brought it up again. I used one sword to block it and bought the other around in a sweep to knock his feet from under him. He jumped forgetting that both my hands contained weapons and it was simple to add a little more pressure and knock him over. As he went down I plopped on top and fell with him deweaponizing as we went. I ended sitting on his stomach with one sword to his throat. My glaring gold eyes met his angry green ones and I whistled for an escort. The halls amplified it and within minutes purple clad patrol was leading him away. Right before I let him up however I whispered for his ears alone.

"Teaches you to underestimate a warrior of the gerudo. Good bye Mr. Tights." I paused then added "oh and there is a bug floating around your head. You might want to squash it." I hit him once on the head. Then again for good measure. "There that ought to take care of it."

I went back to guard duty. My next shift was with a different carpenter and I was again bored. This time when Mr. not-so-hero burst in I didn't wait for the pathetic whining from my prisoner I just dropped. He was ready. By fluke I tripped over a deformed stone and fell. He aimed his sword swung down hard. Bleeding heavily I vaulted skyward to disappear into the network of tunnels that led from room to room above the actual hallways. I lay down and watched as pathetic person freed the even more pathetic carpenter with the key he had cut from my belt. I watched the carpenter flee as fairy boy stopped to confer with his bug. My leader showed up.

I watched with growing horror as she let him join our brotherhood. I groaned aloud causing her to look up as he was led to his rooms by a purple escort. As she searched I dropped my knees giving out as they met the ground. Blood fed the stones. As I stood my leader slapped me once lightly across the cheek.

"Never run." She informed me. Punishment served and teaching done she came to my side and supported me through the hallways to the medics. Once there I was set down and attended to. As I passed out my last thought was that maybe this was all a nightmare.

desription of a gerudos uniform::  
My clothing was typical gerudo. A red top that bares most of my torso and red pants that started from a gold belt and made of extremely light material to combat the high year round temperatures, as well as to accent the fact that we were all girls and not afraid to show it off. My pants flared wide but gathered tightly into cuffs at the ankles. My feet were clad in soft material wrapping I would cover with hard souls and laced up my leg if I left the compound. My flaming red hair was pulled into a tight pony tail and secured with a gold clasp. I had a gold pendent in the middle of my forehead and my gauntlets were washed with it. We were thieves after all.

authors note

thanx to a helpful review i am changing the order of a couple things. i still want to include the description of her clothes though because it still deserves it so until i find a better place its right there


End file.
